The Green Heiress
by Caphyra
Summary: Rae lives in the streets of London with her friend Ryn. But greatness is to come and she will be ready for it
1. Chapter 1

Hello and welcome to my new fanfiction !

First I must tell you that I'm french and mistakes might find their way into my writings, so correction is always welcome (let's improve that english !)

The story begin in Harry's second year at Hogwarts, with a new face, my OC : Rae.

Enjoy !

Everything is dark and fuzzy, but I know for sure that I killed at least three of them. I saw fear in their eyes and their screaming still ring in my ears. I couldn't help myself, there is darkness inside of me that just take control, and I became a ghost and I became death.

My breath returns painfuly in my lungs, when I first hear them. I don't raise my head, aware of the pitiful picture I give to the passers-by. Red eyes, the tears on my cheeks have dug furrows in the filth of my face. My hair is tied in braid but the knots have accumulated since the last time I was able to put my hand on a comb or a brush.

So no, I'm not raising my head, and let them leave with their disgust and their scorn.

But they don't leave. They come closer.

« Albus !

-Yes dear, it's her. Hello my child »

I'm watching them behind the curtains of my interlaced locks. Funny couple, that old man with his long white beard and the woman with the pointed hat. Freaks, no doubt.

« Can you speak ? »

I don't answer that, I'm feeling the presence of Ryn. I change position to hide his arrival, people respond very badly to his view. He sneaks quietly behind me and goes up by my sleeve to curl up around my neck, his head next to my ear.

 _« Who are these people ?_

 _-I don't know, but they're talking to me. I killed today Ryn. It's gonna end up badly, I'm telling you, this thing is killing me._

 _-Don't be scared, I'm here. We'll find a solution, we always do._

 _-Don't be so optimistic, it's disturbing_

 _-Don't be so pessimistic, it's so ordinary_

 _-Go eat rats_

 _-Well, that is a good idea but i'm not leaving you with those freaks »_

Peeking at them, I notice the choc on the woman's face and doubt on the man's. I'm good at reading emotions on people, even without having Ryn smell their temper

"She's a Parseltongue !

-Yes I saw that Minerva. Do you speak english young lady ?

-Of course.

-Great. I am professor Dumbledor and this is professor McGonagall. We came here to help you."

I get up, annoyed to be dominated by these people whom I fear to be bad news. I heard stories of street kids taken away, and I don't want to be one of them. Professor, my ass !

"I don't believe you

-It's a school for witches and wizards.

No, not that. I won't turn crazy again. Are they here to take me to an asylum, or a prison ?

"I know you must be scared, of that darkness inside you. We call that an Obscurus, a magic entity which take over young sorcerer trying to repress their magic powers. But as I said, we are here to help. With your permission, we can go to a safe place and try to get you rid of that burden, before it kills again.

 _-He's telling the truth_

 _-You're sure about that ?_

 _-Yes, I can smell it_

 _-So, I'm a witch ? I just can't picture it, that means everything were true ! And that thing in me..._

-You know I killed. People.

-Yes we know. We also know that it weren't your doing and you probably feel very confused and lost, but you can find answers in Hogwarts.

-Hogwarts ?

-That is the name of my school.

-And you take bums in hogawrts ?

-Everyone who wish so, yes.

-And what do we learn there ? Make potions, fly on a broom and sew pointed hats ?

-Oh well yes some of that, even though sewing is not on the program, but that would be a great idea. There is also charms, astrology, transfiguration, taught by professor McGonagall here.

-Transfiguration ?

-To transform an object in something else, it's fascinating. I myself was once a trasfiguration teacher, before being headmaster. Can you tell me your name now?

-Rae"

Their offer seems very tempting. I don't want to follow them, but the idea of a school, a real education and not the one I have to struggle to obtain everday through force and cunning. And there is magic, I could do amazing things, and get rid of that thing, the Obscurus. But I need proof.

"Prove it. Prove me that magic is real"

The old man takes a wooden stick out of his sleeve and declaim some sort of phrase in Latin. A pale bird comes out of it and fly around us a moment before disappearing. Not very impressive. I turn to the woman and ask :

"Can you turn this rock into a rat ?"

His mouth pinches as if I had just insulted his abilities. Which I probably did, but that was not the intention. The moment Ryn heard the word rat, he slipped to my feet and swallowed the rodent only a few seconds after McGonagall transformed the stone.

« Clever, but I don't know if your friend belong with us.

-There is no question here, _sir_. If he doesn't come, I won't either. He is my friend and my family

-Well, I suppose I will have to make some king of exception. We'll see.

-Speaking of family, Rae, are you sure you don't have anyone ? A great aunt maybe ? Or a medallion that could help us find your ancestor ?

-No, nothing like that. But I do have a memory of who I think is my mother"

It's my only memory before London. I can't recall how I got here or my life before living on the streets, but I always have this flashback of a brown hair woman with an elegant velvet green dress. It's in a large room with walls covered with books, and it smells like leather, wood fire and lilac. I like to think that the lilac smell is coming from the woman, my mother.

She is speaking to a man, but I can't remember their faces. They speak english and french-which I can't understand- but there is only one word that I do memorized, unfortunatly it doesn't mean anything. That's where I found the inspiration for Ryn's name.

I relate all of this to Dumbledore and McGonagall.

"And what was the word, dear ?

-I don't know, it's weird, it's start with sly and end by ryn. It can also be several words and not one...

-Slytherin ?"

I raise my eyes to meet his gaze, shocked. That's the word. Never did the library seem so real to me at that moment. I remember. Slytherin.

"Slytherin is one of the four houses of Hogwarts. Maybe your parents went there."

That is way to good to be true. But I don'tcare.

"All rigth, I'll come with you. Can I take my stuff ?

-Only the things that you didn't steal."

I look at him ironically. I leave in the street, nearly everything I own is because I stole it. The only things I didn't stole are the ones I found in the trash. So just three items : a coat, a book and the reste of an apple pie I acquire this very morning.

I walk to what I like to call my _boudoir_ , a four walls' ruin with a tree in the middle, and all of my posessions scattered around the room. I just take the coat, knowing that there will be books in the school, and this one wasn't very interesting anyway. I leave there the clothes and jewels. I love jewels. But before leaving by the door, I put the coat down.

I'm not taking anything of the old nasty life.

" _Let's go Ryn, nothing can keep us back here._

 _-Yess !_

-I'm ready.

-Good. Hold my hands, we're gonna Apparate. This might be a little uncomfortable, and I'm very sorry for it."

Apparition being "a little uncomfortable" was like saying London is a "little bit croweded". A frickin lie. My body just went through the most unpleasant moment of its existence. And for a reminder, I live in the gutter.

But there was no time to complain, because when I open my eyes I find myself in the prettiest town ever seen.

"Hogsmeade. We are not far from Hogwarts now, we'll take the train after we got you fed and cleaned up,that sounds all right ?

-Yes sir, that sounds perfect."

Smiling at me, he tooks the lead to escort us into a house nearby. Roses everywhere, all sorts of colors and sizes, are growing and shrieking in an eye beat. The door opens to let a good looking woman come greet us.

"Thank you so much Rosmerta

-Oh please, if I can help I will Minerva! Well hello you !

-Hello.

-Would you like to come inside ? I made diner

-Yes, thank you"

The house was clean and pretty big. She showed me upstairs were I can take a bath and change clothes : the Hogwarts uniform, a plain black robe with a white shirt, a grey v-neck jumper and a skirt, also grey.

The bath took me a long time, changing water and untiyng the knots in my hair, but I didn't care, for I had all the time in the world now. I feel like my life is finally beginning, and I intend to live like I want to.

After what seems like hours, I go down the stairs to see the three of them chatting with a cup of tea. Behind them in the kitchen, tools are working in the air, cutting bread and pourring gravy. The smell is amazing.

They invite me to join them, and once I'm sitting at the table, they continue their conversation, with an occasionnal look to see if I'm eating. And I am, because that thing is delicious. A big bird, not a chicken but something else, maybe a turkey.

I feel good, music is playing and my stomac is 's dark outside, I don't know what time it is when we step out and say our goodbye to Rosmerta, and the two words that make me realize what time of the year it is : Merry Christmas

The train station is empty, and when we reach the huge red locomotive, I realize we're the only passenger. They must be rich, or really ride is not long, but professor McGonagall manage to teach all the ground rules in Hogwarts. But first, we got to get the Obscurus out of me.

The first time I see Hogwarts, it's illuminating the night with its thousands windows. It looks like the kind of place where fairies and mermaids live. When we arrive, a giant is waiting for us. He is as alrge as tall and is beard meets his hair in a huge blak mess.

"Good evening sir Dumbledor, professor McGonagall !

-Good evening Hagrid. This is Rae.

-Hello littl' Rae !

-Good evening sir.

-Hagrid is the Keeper of Keys and Grounds of Hogwarts. Let's go to the boats"

I just freeze when I see the little boats on this vast black lake. There is no way I'm going there, and the headmaster notices that :

"A problem Rae ?

-I'm not comfortable with that. Deep water is a fear I've been carrying for a long time, and this lake appears to be just that.

-I see. Well, we'll take the carriage then

- _Chicken_

 _-Shut up_ "

The carriage seem safe, except for the fact that there is no horse to help them move forward, they just do. Magic.

The castle is gigantic and everything is silent, it must be very late. They lead me through an empty classroom on the first floor to my bedroom for the night.

"Now Rae, tomorrow a few professor and I will deal with the Obscurus. Professor McGonagall will come wake you up around eight. Have a good night.

-Goodnight sir"

I though that I would never be able to close my eyes after this all changing-life-day I had, but the moment my cheeks touch the pillow, I fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

A gentle push on the shoulder wake me up, while I usually open my eyes the moment there is someone nearby. I must have been more tired than I thought.

"Hello Rae, can you get dressed and join me in a moment in the classroom?"

I try to make a yes out of my morning grunt. Entering the classroom, I meet eyes with five people. Two of them I already know, professor Dumbledor and McGonagall. The two beside them are literal opposite : a gloomy black haired man and a cheerful blond guy. And last, in the back, an eccentric old man with a gentle smile and a wooden hand. Quite a group.

"Hello Rae, I would like to introduce you to professors Snape, Lockhart and Kettleburn. They're gonna help me get rid of the Obscurus in you."

I nod and look around, seeking to reach Ryn's eyes but he is nowhere to be found. The gloomy man -professor Snape apprently- approaches with a smoking tea cup in his hands. Inside is a blue liquid that is strangely moving. Please don't let this be for me to drink.

"It's for you to drink"

Of course.

"It will drive the Obscurus out of you for a minute or two, so we can separate you and kill it.

-Or we can try to preserve it

-No professor Kettleburn, we discuss about that. This is too dangerous even for us to handle. It killed before and will again if we let it. Now Rae, drink."

The smell might be worse than the taste, but that's only a tale I like to tell myself. It's like rain and charcoal, it's very cold and really hot at the same time. And then I faint.

When I open my eyes, the five of them is reduce to only professor McGonagall and professor Snape, and up my sleeve is Ryn.

" _Hey, you're ok ?_

 _-I think so_

-Are you feeling alright dear ?

-I think so. Is the thing gone ?

-Yes it is. Not exactly dead yet, a little problem occurred with our professor of Defense against the Dark Arts, but professor Dumbledor and Kettleburn are dealing with it. You're safe now. Rest, and take this"

Minerva takes a mug out of Snape's hands, and as I'm praying for anything else that the blue stuff, I smell hot chocolate. Yes.

" _You know this place is weird. I had a conversation with a giant snake, he is very dumb. And possibly very dangerous too. Do they know they have him in their walls ?_

 _-I don't know, that sounds weird, even for that place. We'll figure it out, I don't really trust them yet._

 _-_ We'll let you now, rest."

I see them leave, and realize I still haven't heard the man's voice. Quiet guy.

" _So, apart from that snake, anything interesting here ?_

 _-Magic like you never seen. Talking and moving paintings, floating candles and stuff. A girl half human half cat but I don't think that was her initial state, she was upset. Oh and lots of food. And it's warm, I like it. I'm going to sleep now._

 _-Ok Ryn, good night._

 _-It's noon._

 _-Shut up and sleep._

 _-Yeah good night to you too_ "

For the second time of the day, a push on my shoulder wake me up. Professor Dumbledor is close to my bed and he's looking behind my eyes, directly to my brain and soul. Or so it seems.

"The Obscurus is gone. You're safe now"

I didn't remember having a knot in my stomach, probably because of the constant stress I had to endure. But these few words finally untied it. I'm relieved.

"Now we're gonna have a conversation about your studies here. Not a good time to start but we'll manage. How old are you ?

-I don't really know

-Very good, let's say that as a first year, you are around eleven. We will meet tomorrow in my office for specifics. For tonight, we shall feast"

Strange old man. But he is a man of his words, and as he opens the door of my bedroom, I see the classroom's tables covered in food. I've never seen so much food and to my horror my eyes are filled with tears of joy. I thank the professor in my head for not making a big fuss out of it and just show me a chair to sit on.

The rest is a big blur of pure hapinness, one bite at a time. Even Ryn had its share.

The morning after that I find myself following professor Dumbledore through the corridor to his office. And I see them, the students. The large majority are older than me and they hardly look at me, but the ones that are my age sure like to stare. But an odd thing happens, two boys steel everyone's attention. Must be the popular ones, even if they look young, maybe one year older than me at most. The tall one has red hair and a long nose, and the other has messy hair and glasses. They are so into their conversation they don't even notice the staring from the over students. Yep, must be the popular ones. Weird.

"Mister Potter, I would like you to come to my office in about twenty minutes please.

-Uh yes sir

-Perfect"

I don't know what a chocolate frog is but it can open a statue apparently. Magic.

"Have a sit please Rae. So, we are currently in the middle of the school year, but I believe that with a lot of hard work and dedication, you could catch up and successfully pass your exam this June. A few professors already accepted that you take extra courses in the evening after your regular ones. But I have to ask you officially: do you, Rae, want to be our new Hogwart student ?

-Yes sir, I do.

-Perfect, stay here for a minute. I introduce you, the Sorting Hat"

I saw him go to the shelves on the right of the desk, and pull from it an old pointy hat.

That thing is so worn it remind me off all the things I found in the streets. And it is now on my head. Great. And it feels like it's moving. Perfect.

Ok, I'm officially scared: It speaks. I repeat, the HAT is speaking.

"Well hello child, rough childhood I see. But the fire in your soul couldn't burn harder or brighter, you want what is best in life. You want knowledge, you want power and you have the talent for it... it's obvious, a perfect SLYTHERIN !"

Ouch, the screaming was maybe a little too loud, but I won't criticize anything so close to my brain. Next thing, Dumbledore takes it back the shelf and the hat fall asleep immediately. My life is definitely not normal anymore (if it ever was).

"Very well, I hope that please you, you will find that Slytherin is full of exceptional people, but like you they could be intimidating the first time you met them. And you will be meeting them tonight. Before dinner I will gathered them in the common room to you. Oh only the first years and the prefects, don't worry. Next time you know, the all castle will know about you so be prepared, but don't forget that your story is yours to tell. Here you will find not only friends, but a family."

Again, fucking tears in my eyes. I'm not that weak in general, I don't cry like that. Must be this place.

"In the room that you occupied so far, you will find the books and item you will need for the rest of the year. Read them please, and I will see you tonight.

-Yes sir"

We hear a knock on the door and as I turn my head, professor Dumbledore shout a "Come in" and the popular boy makes an entrance.

"Ah very well, Harry, let me introduce you Rae. She is a new student in the house of Slytherin, and like you a parseltongue. She is also new to our society and doesn't know your story yet. Miss Rae, the young mister Potter here is not a Slytherin, but I think you could get along for now, and he can help you with the understanding part of your new magic books. Now the two of you go"

Strange, strange man.

Once in the corridor, and seeing that _the young mister Potter_ was shyly occupied looking at his own feet, I begin the conversation.

"So, Harry is it ?

-Yes, you really don't know me, do you?

-Well I'm new here, but your popularity occurred to me earlier. You are the son of a celebrity or something?

\- No ! No actually my parents were killed. When I was a baby, I don't remember it much but there was a, a really bad guy. He did it. And that's the story.

-You are famous because your parents are dead ? That's weird. Well, I could be famous too then.

-You're an orphan?

-Yep. Another thing we have in common.

-You really are a parseltongue, are you ?

-Yep. I even came here with my friend snake Ryn.

-You know, I heard that it's not a good thing. Dark wizards speak parseltongue. Just to warn you.

-Don't be stupid. It's an ability. It's not good or bad, depend on how you use it.

-Speaking like a true slytherin.

-Thank you.

-That wasn't a compliment.

-Well, fuck you then."

We walk in silence to my room, and I ask him politely to leave me, which he did.

What a jerk.


	3. Chapter 3

The rest of the day went by so fast, learning everything I can from these books and I twitch when I heard a knock on my door. Professor Snape appears to ask me to follow him with my stuff to my new dorm.

In the main hall, between the marble staircase facing the front doors of the castle there is two doors, one huge and an other more humble, the one we take the set of stone steps down to the dungeons. Love the name, not creepy. If there are chains one the wall, I will scream loud and clear.

The professor paused in front of a bare, damp stone wall and calmly said "Pureblood" before a stone door concealed in the wall slid open.

Inside is long room with the same walls as previous, covered in tapestries and portraits moving. Mostly medieval stuff but what strike me most is the green light. Everything is wrap up a soft green light, coming from both the lamps and the windows. But it's not the sky I see, it's underwater. And it's beautiful. I almost don't realize the presence of a douzen other students. Almost is here the key word.

They seem so composed and serious. Hands joinds, not one bad posture, all in line like a little army dress in black, grey and green.

"This is Rae, our new student here in Slytherin. I expect you to welcome her as one of our own and teach her the informations she lacks for now. I leave you to it. Good night"

A man of a few world he is. The two oldest student greet me and introduce themselves as the prefects of the house and explain some ground rules. Don't do this, don't do that, yeah right you wish. As a prank I ask Ryn to hiss a little bit and smile a bit on top of my head. I admit I'm prettty impress that they keep their calm and simply raise an eyebrow. The guy even smile at me in a friendly way for the first time.

"Well, you should fit perfectly here. Keep him as a secret from other houses, they can be dicks. Now, how about dinner ? Your stuff are already in the dorm, you'll see that later, I'm starving"

And just like that, we all exit the place together, chatting about food. Fuck tha't wonderful. I feel like a little girl. Which I am of course, but you now, live on the street and stuff, no time for childhood.

In the staircase, a blond girl aproach me with two friends beside her.

"Hi, I'm Amelia Flint and this is Danela Fawley and Marcus Selwyn. We didn't catch your name

-I didn't throw it"

She laughed and nod and as we climb the final step and take a turn to our left, the Entrance Hall, we finally arrive to the banquet. The Great Hall is, well, great. Candles floating, lots of people night sky above our head. Not as impressive as intimidating, but I will never show fear, because I'm strong. And starving, so other issues are in my head. Amelia points me to a pale figure : a ghost.

"That's the Fat Friar. Smiel and be nice to him, and he will lead you to the kitchen, or teach shortcut or fun spells. He's actually the Hufflepuff ghost but there are way to friendly to keep things for themselves. Our ghost is the Bloody Baron. He as charisma but you konw, don't mess with him. Legend says he pushes bad slytherin students down the staircase while it's moving. And there are 142 staircases so watch out"

Don't know if she is joking or not, but I take notes nonetheless.

As we sit, I see the Potter boy pointing at me to his red hair friend. The look on his face does not please me. We're gonna have a tchat soon about that I guess. As Dumbledor rise from what seem to be the professor table, everyone go quiet. Several hundred of young person go quiet. Wow, talk about charsima.

"Welcome, welcome back students of Hogwarts ! A late Merry Christmas and an early happy New Year to you all ! We are glad to have you back, so let's eat !"

The man is a lunatic. But whatever, the banquet as just started : the long wooden table is now filed with mashed potatoes and turkey legs, vegetables and meats and bread and soup and oh my god is that shrimps !? I fricking love seafood.

Danela and Marcus are occupied flirting way to obviously so Amelia try to keep up the conversation with me, but with a mouth full that's kind of complicated. So she turns a back and argue with the kids at the other table :

"What do you think would happen if we put a werewolf on the moon ?

Well he'll die, since there is no oxygen there.

I never said I send him without a spacesuit you monster !

In that case we could imagine he could reach is full potentiel as a werewolf or die because there is no balance for his organism, something like that

Interesting. What about..."

And so on. Apparently the Ravenclaw are a mix of nerds and highly creative people so any question is welcome, and there are rightfully seated next to us. This is going to be fun.

Back to the common room after the feast I finally enter the dorm part, after an elegant wooden corridor that split to let the boys on the right and the girl on the left, we enter an octagonal room with big green velvet armchairs and little wooden locker, where the girls put their shoes in. In each wall is a door with three names on it, and I find mine with Amelia's and Danela's. Of course, that's why they approach me in the first place. I smile at them and follow as they open the door. The light is style green and the place also have those low backed black and green button-tufted, leather sofas, one for each of the three bed. The three huge beds with I think is fur covers. Make sense, it's kinda cold down here.

Danela move the folding creen to reveal the glass wall letting us see the lake, while Amelia take a fur cover with her and sat in a sofa, her friend joining her shortly after to crawl up under, and inviting me to do so. It's weird to be so close to them but I will be seeing a lot of them the years to come, if everything goes well.

"So, the mysterious girl arriving in the middle of the year, that doesn't seem to know a lot about Hogwarts or anything elese, even if you obviously really try to conceal it. Even your family name is a secret, but I like that. You got that aura, that vibe.

We agreed, you're cool. We're good at judging people. So if you like to, join our cercle. Friends are like super important here you know.

I guess.

Don't worry, no pressure, take your time. But we're kinda of dying to know what's up with you. And your snake.

I didn't know they were allowed, I'm gonna ask my father for one I think, the owl is getting old.

I don't know about that, Professor Dumbledor wasn't a big fan of Ryn so it might be an exception.

An exception, how VIP of you !

Where is he ? Can you really talk to him ?

He is sleeping in my pocket, and yes. Parselmouth it's called, I heard.

Yes, and it's a very rare gift. The founder of Slytherin, Salazard, was a Parselmouth. And his heir might be too.

His heir ?

You didn't come here at a good time. There was attack on students. Don't freak out, we Slytherin are safe but.. it has to do with the heir of Slytherin and a witch hunt to those who are not "pure enough" to please him.

Or her.

Yes, or her. Anyway, we're still looking to find who it is. Maybe it's Potter, he is a Parselmouth too and you know, fame and all. But he is a Gryffindor, if he was he couldn't be able to shut his mouth about it.

The nationnal sport of Gryffindor is to brag about everything that can be brought up in a conversation. Hilarious. Sometimes I like to talk to them to improve my smirk."

I decided that I like those girls. Honest, funny, with a bit of sarcasm and you can see they are real friends, not the kind to stab each other in the back. Danela puts the cover aside to go to bed and shorlty after that we follow her example. Tomorrow, school starts.

The sound of a magic alarm clock wake me up. I like to sepcify magic because the sound is like an angel singing about the earth wake up surrounded by fluffy clouds and stuff like that. I feel so fresh and ready that must be magic. I'm not a morning person usually.

"First to the bathroom !"

That was Amelia, already jumping out of her bed. Danela answers with a pillow thrown across the room.

"She's way too fast ! Sorry, we said we will let you the bathroom first but she must have forgot. Don't worry, there is always hot water. Oh wait !"

She gets out her bed and put the folding screen in front of the lake window.

"You never know when merpeople can come and see you half dressed. Or the giant squid, but I don't think this one cares about human nudity"

She winks at me and starts to choose her clothes for the day. My life is crazy. I love it.

I'd do the same but I only have one kind of clothes : the uniform. Danela has the same uniform, but her skirts are different fabrics in different grey and different lentgh. She says she's glad it's all grey and green because it matches her red hair so well. I agree.

Amelia finally opens the door to let me in, her hair still wet and a large towel with the letters A and F written in a very fancy way. Those girls have money, big time.

The bathroom is a large room, very bright with a round green carpet. I don't take a lot of time but I still enjoy the hot water pouring on my head.

"Bathroom's free !

Thanks Rae !"

Clothes on, book in the bag, ready to go but I see Amelia ready too and waiting. I put my bag down and wait with her. But she decide to pass the time making me a ponytail. A tight ponytail. My skull hurts a bit but looking in the mirror, it looks good. She also made two little braids starting above my forehead and converging to the ponytail. So cool.

Danela is almost ready when hairstyle time is over, I grab my bag and walk out with them.

They don't ask question, on the contrary they teach me everything they can think of. Library, teachers, students, magic, food, fashion, every subject that cross their mind is discussed quickly before choosing an other topic. Breakfast flies by and our schedule in hands we go for the first class : transfiguration with professor McGonagall, on the first floor.

Marcus escorts Danela to their seats and Amelia and I take the ones on their right.

"Good morning students. Tomorrow we will start the practice you've been studying last month. I will distribute the matches and you will have an hour to make needles out of them. You can have your notes with you. Miss Rae, you will come to my desk after I finish with that please."

The student starts waving their wands over the matches as I sit at McGonagall's desk.

"First I must warn you that transfiguration is one of the most complex and dangerous magic you will ever learn here at Hogwarts. Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. I hope you read the books professor Dumbeldor gave you

Yes of course. But that is all very theoretical !

Theory is key here. Your wand will do you no good if you are not perfectly sure what you are doing. Theory is what guide your and and most importantly your will. Let's see what you remember from your readings."

At the end of the session, only Marcus and a girl I don't know managed to have needles instead of matches. Amelia et Danela both have silver matches in front of them whitch make them laugh.

"It's the first time we try ! Next time it will be much easier. I bet Marcus cheated.

Yes, he tried with others in the dorm during the Christmas holidays. It tooks him three days.

How long have you been togethet ?

Oh it's quite new. Amelia tell her, you're good at stories.

Well, it was mid november. We were always the three of us together and it was so obvious Marcus as a thing for Danela but she is as blind as a bat. So one time at dinner I subtly push her elbow, make a heart with my hands and point at him. She frowns, and at the exact same time Marcus was like "can I see your essay on potions Danela dear please, your writing is much better than Amelia's." and she retorted " Are you flirting with me Marcus ? - Well thank you for noticing, it's only been a couple months !" And boom, they were a couple.

Sweet

Yes, and I'm so glad they didn't turn dumlb like most couples. I would hate to lose my friends like that.

Don't worry dear, it will never happen.

I know, love you.

Love you too."

Days passed without any incident. I was busy learning, eating and having friends. Ryn and the girls really get along, even if I have to translate everything. I think I will have to teach them parselmouth, but I don't know how to.

I let them between two classes to go to the bathroom and run into the Potter boy

" Ouch

Ouch yourself, that is a girl's bathroom you know !

No one goes in there.

Well no boy for sure, but there you are. And this book is soaking wet.

It's yours ?

What ? No. But if it's not yours it belong to a girl and I hope you will return it to her.

Yes, I .. yes.

You have a strange behavior Potter. Not mentionning the lack of presence you have even though Dumbledor ask you to help me, didn't he ?

I'm sorry, I was busy, and I saw you have new friends so it's ok, isn't it ?

Yes, sure, play the smartass, so your type. Fame isn't everything Potter, get off your high horse."

An because I don't have time to waste, I leave him there.


End file.
